Meteo L-Drago LW105LF
Face Bolt: L-Drago II The Face Bolt depicts Draco, one of the 88 constellations in space. It features a further detailed version of the first L-Drago Face with the feirce dragon; the "L-Drago" text present on the prior L-Drago face has been removed, however, the "L" slightly resembles a hand. Energy Ring: L-Drago II The Energy Ring, like L-Drago, features three dragon heads. Unlike the Lightning L-Drago energy ring, Meteo L-Drago contains rubber, mostly covering the circumference of the Energy Ring and partially covering the top. Since it is an L-Drago Beyblade, it is wider than all energy rings, and also since it is made out of heavy rubber, it is the heaviest energy ring. Also contrasting to the Lightning L-Drago, Meteo L-Drago has "tribal" patterns upon the dragon heads and between the gaps, in which the prongs for the launcher are placed. The rubber used on the Energy Ring is the key to Meteo L-Drago's power. The rubber deflects attacks from beys such as Storm Pegasus 105RF. The rubber highly increases Meteo L-Drago's Spin stealing ability. This makes Meteo almost victorious against any bey which does not use WD/EWD/EDS as these tips may win by one rotation. Although the use of rubber takes the ability of smash attacks, thanks to the movement of LF the bey has remarkable pushing abilities. One huge drawback of the rubber is that when battling a left spinning bey such as L-Drago Destroy F:S or Gravity Destroyer AD145WD, the rubber acts like "brakes" for Meteo L-Drago. Like other Beyblades such as Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gravity Perseus AD145WD, and L-Drago Destroy F:S, Meteo and L-Drago II are only compatible with one another. L-Drago II akin to L-Drago, is exclusively left spin and also has the mode change function. These modes are Assault Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the gold protrusions (claws) of Meteo, and Barrage Mode in which the heads of L-Drago II cover the silver protrusions (jaws) of Meteo. Barrage Mode has been proven to be superior to Assault Mode, as the revealed jagged claws give Meteo L-Drago more grip on the opposing bey, thus increasing its Spin-Stealing ability. Fusion Wheel: Meteo Meteo features six protrusions of an alternating pattern between silver jaws and gold claws. It is quite a small Metal Wheel, revealing more rubber on L-Drago II for Spin Steal. The silver jaw is smoother, as opposed to the rugged appearance of the gold claw. Right spin energy rings can be placed on Meteo, however this is an unintended use and is also illegal. In Assault Mode, Meteo L-Drago is better against Left-Spinning Beyblades, as it does not grip onto the Fusion Wheel, which slows it down. The Destroyer energy ring can actually fit onto it, but this is an illegal combo. Meteo should not be used with tracks like 90 and 85 because the points get down and it scrapes the floor. Spin Track: Left Wing 105 |spintrackdesc = LW105 has 3 small wings protruding from its circumference opposite to W105 which has 2 wings facing to the right. These are facing diagonally downwards in the left spin direction, in order to stabilize the Beyblade in which it is being used. However, this effect remains negligible, and LW105 has found no competitive usage, apart from being used as a regular 105 Track. It is the opposite of DF105/W105/T125/DF145. Performance Tip: Left Flat |performancetipdesc = LF looks exactly like LRF, however is made completely out of plastic. Due to the nature of rubber bottoms, R2F is tall relative to plastic Bottoms, and consequently, so is LF. Its rubber counterpart is LRF. LF appears to be a flat bottom with 6 equal protrusions facing the counter-clockwise direction (when viewed on an upright Beyblade). LF is a tip for Left Spinning Beys due to its highly aggressive movement. When comes in contact with the ridge of the stadium its moves around very fast. LF also makes quite a lot noise due to its plastic protrusions. Like all flat plastic Performance Tips, it fails to fully retain a flower-like pattern when used with the Sliding Shoot. As a result it has found recreational use for players who wish to have a more controllable Bottom than RF/R2F/LRF with increased stamina, but LF can still be used for Right Spin Beyblades. This tip is currently outclassed in the metagame. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, see Meteo L-Drago LW105LF/Gallery. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Left Spin Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Takara Tomy Category:Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Team GanGan Galaxy